Music Princess Palace
is a powerful item that the Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure first use in episode 30. It is used to perform the attack, Éclat Espoir and later Grand Printemps. In order for them to summon it, Pafu and Aroma have to be in their maid and butler forms. In episode 50, it turned back into Hope Kingdom's castle. Appearance The Princess Palace is a music box with the form of Hope Kingdom's castle. At the middle of the white and gold base is a pale pink rotating platform with three pink etched keyholes surround a raised, fourth one surrounded by gold detail. To the side of this is a the light blue rotating piece with a pink etched knob and four small symbols representing each Cure. Surrounding the ballroom piece are two sets of differently shaped platforms or stairs with gold lining on each. Behind the spinning base are four designed panels coming in yellow, pink, red, and blue. Surrounding the blue translucent castle are pink shapes to accent the roof of each tower. Powers Along with the four Premium Dress Up Keys (Sakura, Sango, Ginga and Sun) the Princess Palace allows the four Princess Pretty Cures to access their last Mode Elegant, which provides them with their Premium dresses. They can also use the Music Princess Palace to perform their third group attack Éclat Espoir. In episode 39, the Cures unlocked their newest attack, Grand Printemps, thanks to the Royal Key. The palace also allows the Cures to use their new sub-attacks with the Premium keys. Flora can use Sakura Turbulence, Mermaid can use Coral Maelstrom, Twinkle can use Galaxy Chorus and Scarlet can use Scarlet Prominence. It also functions as a music box, as seen in episode 46. Trivia Gallery Hope Kingdom Becomes the Princess palace.jpg|The first appearance of the Music Princess Palace Flora Sets Her Key.jpg|Flora about to insert her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key Princess Palace Keys Set.jpg|The Premium Dress Up Keys in the Music Princess Palace Haruka holding The Princess Palace.jpg|Haruka holding the Music Princess Palace GPPC30-Dress Up Keys final shot with Princess Palace.jpg|The Music Princess Palace at the end of episode 30 PrincessPalacePose.jpg|The Princess Pretty Cures imitating the Dress Up Keys' position in the Princess Palace Key Sun on palace.png|The Sun Key inserted into the Music Princess Palace Scarlet's Keys in Princess Palace.jpg|The Music Princess Palace with Cure Scarlet's Dress Up Keys in it Fire of Hope Open The Path.png|Scarlet restores the Flame Castle. Ginga Key inserted in to Palace.png|The Ginga Key inserted into the Music Princess Palace Twinkle's keys in the Princess Palace.jpg|Twinkle's Dress Up Keys in the Music Princess Palace. Twinkle_Restoring_her_Palace.png|Twinkle restores the Star Castle. Tumblr nzblvnVUiT1rp8wmoo2 r2 1280.jpg|The Sango Key inserted into the Music Princess Palace All Four Mermaid Keys in Princess Palace (22).png|Mermaid's Dress Up Keys inserted in the Music Princess Palace. Splash Water of Sea (23).png|Mermaid restores the Sea Castle. Sakura Key inserts on Music Princess Palace.jpg|The Sakura Key inserted into the Music Princess Palace All of Flora DUK in Princess Palace.png|All of Flora's Dress Up Keys inserted in to the Music Princess Palace. Flora Restoring Her Palace.png|Flora restores the Flower Castle. Category:Items Category:Devices Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure